Oh My God, Just Kiss Already!
by Mymermaidstory
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Castiel wasn't an angel, but in fact a merman? This story is a Destiel AU, in which the tale of Disney's The Little Mermaid occurs in the Supernatural universe. Castiel is Ariel, Dean is Eric, Sam is Grimsby, Crowley is Ursula, Bobby is Flounder, and Gabriel is Sebastian.
1. Prologue and The Missed Concert

To many people, Dean Winchester at first glance wouldn't be assumed to be a prince. Much less a prince that loved the sea! None the less, Dean's hair blew in the salty wind as his dog Impala bounced around on the deck of the ship. He couldn't do anything but laugh when his brother Sam started vomiting over the side of the ship.

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face! Ahh... Perfect day to be at sea!" Dean turned to Sam.

"Yeah Dean... Blugh.. _Delightful._" Then Sam's head disappeared over the side of the boat again. One of the members of the crew called to Dean.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea! King Chuck must be in a friendly type mood!"

"King Chuck?" Dean repeated, confused.

"Why ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." The crewmember explained. Sam had finally stopped puking and walked over to Dean, adjusting his hair.

"Merpeople? Seriously Dean, we've seen some crazy stuff, but merpeople... really?" Sam laughed, but the crewmember rolled his eyes, storming over to Sam.

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin you down in the depths of the ocean they live!" The crewmember shouted, the fish he had been holding slipping from his grip, slapping Sam in the face before falling over the edge of the boat.

However, despite Sam's hesitance, that crewmember had been right. There were merpeople swimming deep within the ocean, unnoticed by most.

The king of the ocean was Chuck, however his citizens in Atlantica called him God. God was blessed with seven sons: Michael, Lucifer, Uriel, Joshua, Balthazar, Virgil, and his youngest and most beautiful son, Castiel. All of his sons were truly incredible singers, so to prove this to his kingdom, God arranged for a concert with his lead composer, Gabriel.

God and Gabriel were announced into the main hall by a head messenger of God, causing the entire crowd to clap and roar with applause. God turned to Gabriel who was smiling wildly.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Gabriel." God laughed, smiling at Gabriel.

"Oh God, you truly haven't taken into account how I feel! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted! Your sons will be SPECTACULAR!" Gabriel laughed harder, tossing his claws in the air.

"Yes.. And especially my little Castiel."

"Yeahh... he has the most beautiful voice, hm?" Gabriel said, turning away from God and swimming towards the podium. "If only the dickbag would show up for rehearsals once in a while." Gabriel muttered under his breath, tapping on the podium to strike up the band. The band that Gabriel picked out himself started playing, the music becoming louder and louder as three shells popped up from the ground.

"Oh we are the children of God, great father who loved us and named us well...

Michael, ah ah ah!

Uriel, ah ah ah!

Lucifer, ah ah ah!

Balthazar, ah ah ah!

Virgil, ah ah ah!

Joshua, ah ah ah!

And then there is the youngest in his musical debut, our seventh little brother we're presenting him to you! To sing a song Gabriel wrote, his voice is like a bell...

It's our brother Casti-OH!"

The crowd gasped loudly when a fourth shell appeared empty on the stage. The other boys looked around, terrified. God stared at the stage, anger beginning to bubble within him.

"CASTIEL!"


	2. Meet Castiel

Castiel's head popped up from behind a rock, his bright blue eyes wide at the sight in front of him. There was a gorgeous wrecked ship on the ocean floor.

"Cas! Wait for me you idjit!" Bobby shouted, swimming as fast as his chubby little tail could push him.

"Bobby, hurry up!" Castiel shouted back, waving his hand at the little yellow fish.

"You know I can't swim that fast!" Bobby growled, rolling his eyes, finally catching up to Castiel who shushed him.

"There it is!" Castiel giggled, pointing at the ship, "Isn't it fantastic?" Bobby rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah sure it's great, now lets get the hell outta here!" Bobby pleaded, but Castiel grabbed his fin.

"You're not getting cold fins now are you?" Castiel groaned finally pulling Bobby along to the side of the ship.

"You're such an idjit, Cas. There could be Leviathans and shit swimming around here!"

"Well I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for Leviathans." Castiel rolled his eyes and swam through the porthole. Bobby reluctantly followed.

"Yeah, this is great.. I really uh love it... Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-AHHHH!" Bobby screamed, having been confronted by a human skeleton. He swam backward so fast he crashed into Castiel.

"Ahh... Are you ok?" Castiel asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure, no problem I'm ok." Bobby muttered, trembling a little bit. Castiel was quickly distracted when he spotted something shiny in the level above him.

"Oh my gosh... oh my GOSH!" He exclaimed, picking up the small shiny thing, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Castiel laughed, shoving it in Bobby's face.

"Wow cool... What is it?"

"I don't know, but I bet Adam will!" Castiel smirked, putting the shiny thing into his bag, swimming out of the ship with Bobby towards the surface.

Meanwhile, sitting on a plain rock in the middle of the ocean was Adam, the reliable seagull who knew all about human things. He was sitting on his perch, messing around with a old telescope (a seeingport as he called it) when he heard a call from the water.

"ADAM!" Castiel called out. Adam nearly dropped his seeingport when he heard the call.

"WOAH! MERMAN OFF THE PORT BOW! CASTIEL, HOW YA DOIN KID?!" Adam shouted due to the fact that he was looking into the telescope from the wrong end. Castiel shook his head at the gull but threw his bag up nonetheless.

"Adam, look what we found!"

"Human stuff huh?" Adam flew down from his perch a little clumsily. "Lemme see!" Adam stuck his head in the bag and looked around, pulling out the shiny thing Castiel had found. "Look at this! Wow, this is special, this is very very unusual! It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out. See, just a little twirl here and yank and viole!" He showed its use on his own feathers, "Ya got an athstetically pleasing confugeration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Adam handed the dinglehopper to Castiel.

"A Dinglehopper!" Castiel repeated, very interested. Bobby pointed to a curvy, round looking thing.

"What about that one?" Adam picked up the thing Bobby was talking about.

"Ah! This, I haven't seen in years, this is WONDERFUL! And abandoned, bulbus, snarfblat!" Adam's definition elicited a surprised gasp from Castiel and Bobby. "Now the snarfblat dates back to prehysterical times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day... Got very boring. So they invented this snarfblat to make fine music, allow me!" Adam tried to play it, only when he blew into it, masses of sand and crab remnants spewed out of the snarfblat. At that very second, Castiel stiffened.

"Music! Oh the concert, oh my gosh my father's gonna kill me!" Castiel screamed, picking up all of his human things. "I'm sorry, I gotta go, thank you Adam!" Castiel shouted, waving and diving back under the water with Bobby.


	3. Crowley's Cave and God's Talk

However, unknown to Castiel and Bobby, there was someone watching them. In the deep dark depths of the sea, there was a monsterous creature known as Crowley, watching Castiel and Bobby with a strange curiosity.

"Yes, hurry home princess. We wouldn't want to miss ol' Daddy's celebration now would we? Ha! Celebration indeed, oh bah! In my day, we'd have fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." Crowley growled, taking a small shrimp from a bowl and devouring it. "And now look at me, wasted away to practically nothing! Banished and exiled and practically starving... While he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate! Well I'll give em something to celebrate soon enough!" Crowley turned around, awakening his minions. "Meg! Azazel! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his.. He may be the key to God's undoing..." Crowley tapped his fingers together maniacally, his eyes narrowing.

As all of this was going on, Castiel had returned home and was floating before his father. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you young man!" God boomed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot I-"

"As a result of your careless behavior-" God was cut off when Gabriel swam into the room.

"Careless and reckless behavior!" God glared at him.

"The entire celebration was-"

"Well it was RUINED! That's all, completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career! Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Gabriel shouted loudly, getting in Castiel's face. But he was immediately pushed back by Bobby.

"But it wasn't his fault! Well first uh, this Leviathan chased us! Yeah, and we tried to... but we couldn't... and it grrrrr! And we "woah!" ahh and then we were safe. And then this seagull came, and it was this is this and that is that-" Bobby was quickly cut off by God standing up out of his throne.

"Seagull? What?! Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you.. Didn't you?!" God demanded, and Castiel bit his lip.

"Nothing happened..."

God groaned loudly. "Oh Castiel! How many times must we go through this! You could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those HUMANS!"

"Daddy they're not barbarians!" Castiel protested only to have God cut him off once again.

"They are dangerous! Do you think I want to see my youngest son snared by some fish eaters hook?"

"I'm 22 years old! I'm not a child anym-" Castiel continued to infuriate God.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man! As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" God screamed, "AND I AM NEVER, NEVER TO HEAR OF YOU GOING TO THE SURFACE AGAIN, IS THAT CLEAR?!" God shouted at the top of his lungs, effectively silencing Castiel. His bottom lip quivered before he swam off in anger. Gabriel sat on God's shoulder and scoffed.

"Teenagers! They thing they know everything! You give them an inch, the swim all over you!" Gabriel laughed loudly, shaking his head. God sighed, suddenly feeling remorseful.

"Do you uh... think I was too hard on him?" God asked nervously, glancing at Gabriel.

"Hell no! Why, if Castiel was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this flitting to the surface and other such bullshit. No sir, I'd keep him under tight control." Gabriel stated confidently, an air of smugness about him.

"You're absolutely right Gabriel!"

"Of course I'm right!"

"Castiel needs constant supervision. Someone to watch over him, to keep him out of trouble!" Up to this point, Gabriel had been nodding and agreeing with God, "And YOU are just the crab to do it!" God laughed, pointing at him before flicking the crab off his shoulder.


	4. Cas's Grotto and Dean's Ship

Gabriel scuttled away, grumbling to himself. "Why do I get myself into these situations!? I should be writing symphonies! Not tagging along after some asshole teenager!" Gabriel muttered, but was stopped when he saw Castiel and Bobby appear from behind a patch of rocks. "What the hell is he up to?" Gabriel whispered, following Castiel and Bobby as they swam off. And, of course, being a crab, Gabriel wasn't exactly a fast swimmer, so he was pretty much just cursing the entire time he was following them. Then, just when Gabriel thought he had had enough swimming, Bobby and Castiel proceeded to swim into a cave. "Goddammit Cas!" Gabriel shouted, just barely making his way into the cave. What Gabriel saw next infuriated him to no end. Castiel was sitting on a rock in the middle of the cave with Bobby swimming around him. The cave was filled with human treasures, troves of shiny things, and paintings... And all Gabriel could do was gasp. And then Castiel finally spoke.

"If only I could make him understand... I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things... could be bad."

"OH HELL NO!" Gabriel shouted, swimming out to Castiel, madder than ever, "If your father knew about this place-" Bobby cut him off,

"You ain't gonna tell him are you?"

"Oh please Gabriel, he would never understand!" Castiel pleaded but Gabriel shook his head.

"No no no.. Come with me, we're going home!" But Gabriel didn't notice that Castiel wasn't focused on him... He was focused on the thing that was blocking the sunlight from entering the cave. Castiel broke from Gabriel's claws and swam upward. Breaking the surface, Castiel's eyes widened at what he saw.

There was a beautiful ship resting on the surface of the sea. It was bright and joyous, cheers and laughter from the humans aboard it reaching Castiel's ears. Gabriel and Bobby then swam up next to him.

"Dammit Cas, didn't you hear... JUMPING JELLYFISH!" Gabriel shouted when he saw the ship as well. Castiel defied him once again and swam towards the ship. Using all of his strength, he pushed himself up onto the ladder on the side of the boat and climbed up. What Castiel saw next changed his life forever.

The humans dancing about fascinated him and he couldn't stop watching. But of course, his view was cut off when a large black shaggy dog came over and licked his face. And then came His voice... The voice of the most beautiful man Castiel had ever seen.

"Impala! C'mere baby!" Dean called, and the dog ran over to him joyfully. Castiel's eyes fell upon him and he couldn't break his gaze away from the man. The man was complete and pure beauty: his bright green eyes, that gorgeous tan, that short scruffy hair, Castiel couldn't get enough.

"Hey there Sweetie!" Castiel jumped when Adam called out to him, the seagull flying beside the ship, "Quite a show eh?"

"Adam, shut up, they'll hear you!" Castiel shouted, trying to smack the bird out of the air.

"Oohh, I gotcha, I gotcha.. We're being inscrepadatious... WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Castiel grabbed Adam's beak, making him shut up.

"I've never seen a human this close before." Castiel sighed dreamily, resting his head on the deck, "Ohh... He's very handsome isn't he?" Castiel asked, his eyes never leaving the man. But then, Castiel was broken out of his dream like state when a tall, long haired man spoke out.

"Ok everyone shut up! Now, in honor of my brother's birthday, I commissioned a very large birthday present for you!" Sam laughed, pointing at the large covered object.

"Sammy, you shouldn't have!" Dean exclaimed, only earning his brother's classic bitchface.

"I know... Happy birthday Dean!" Then the sheet was removed and revealed a large, in fact VERY large, statue of Dean in a heroic pose.

"Wow.. Damn Sammy... It's really something." Dean said awkwardly.

"Yeah, Dad got it for you a few years ago. Of course he had hoped it would be a _wedding _present." Sam rolled his eyes, nudging his brother in the shoulder. Dean groaned, pushing his brother back.

"Oh c'mon Sammy, don't start! You're not still sore cuz I didn't fall for Jo, are you?" Dean shook his head, sitting on the edge of the boat and looking out to sea.

"Dean it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you actually happy with the right person." Sam emplored, watching Dean with an odd expression.

"Well he or she is out there somewhere... I just haven't found them yet." Dean sighed, "But believe me Sam, when I find em' I'll know. Without a doubt, it'll just BAM hit me... Like lightning." Dean exclaimed, but just as he spoke, a clap of thunder echoed over the sky.


	5. Dean Is Raised From Perdition

"HURRICANE COMING! STAND FAST, SECURE THE -RIGGING!" A crewman shouted causing the entire crew to panic as the wind picked up and the rain began to pelt the ship. Castiel looked around him, gripping onto the side of the ship with all his strength, preying that he could hold on. The rain came down harder and harder, and the wind was blowing faster and faster. This caused Castiel's grip to weaken, throwing him from the side of the ship and back into the water. Dean struggled to get the ship under control, but failed miserably and the ship headed straight for an oncoming rock.

"LOOK OUT!" Dean shouted. The moment the ship hit the rock, the entire crew was hurled off the deck and into the water. Sam was silently thanking god that one of the crewmen had already released a rowboat so everyone climbed inside. What happened next was completely unexpected; A lightning bolt struck the sail, setting the entire ship on fire. The whole crew, as well as Castiel, watched horrified.

But Dean quickly realized someone was missing... And he realized this when he heard the barking from aboard the ship.

"IMPALA!" Dean screamed, diving out of the rowboat and swimming back onto the ship. He held out his arms desperately, trying to avoid any flaming debris headed his way. "Jump Impala! C'mon baby jump, you can do it Impala!" Dean shouted to his dog who finally jumped into his arms. Dean ran haphazardly along the deck of the ship with Impala in his arms, headed for the ladder once more. But then, Dean's foot broke through one of the weak boards in the ship's deck, the force causing Dean to throw Impala over the side. Dean pulled and pulled at his own boot furiously, but it wouldn't come loose.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted to his brother, but Dean knew what was about to happen. The ship had been carrying gunpowder for the fireworks for Dean's birthday party, and a flaming piece of the ship's mast had broken through to the barrels of gunpowder. Dean closed his eyes and tensed when he felt the explosion start.

KABOOM!

The entire ship exploded, pieces of debris scattering the dark ocean. Castiel and the other crewmembers watched helpless and horrified. Castiel's eyes widened before he quickly dove under the water, searching relentlessly for Dean. Searching among a pile of debris, Castiel finally spotted him just before he fell under the watery surface. Castiel dove underwater, swimming fast enough and grabbed Dean's shoulder, gripping him tight as he pulled him up to the surface. Castiel made sure he kept Dean's head above the water so he could breathe, which was a fairly difficult task. Swimming and swimming all night, Castiel finally found a patch of land where he laid Dean onto the sand.

"Is he... Dead?" Castiel asked Adam nervously, who was flying around them.

"It's hard to say." Adam whispered then taking Dean's foot and putting it to his head. "oh... I cant make out a heartbeat." But Castiel stopped Adam abruptly when he noticed something.

"NO LOOK! He's breathing!" Castiel sighed loudly, putting his hand on Dean's face, "He's so beautiful.." And then, the merman began to sing.

"_What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun, just you and me, and I could be, part of your world!" _Castiel sang lightly, and Dean's eyes fluttered open, catching a very brief glimpse of Castiel, his hand touching Castiel's hand.

"DEAN!" A voice called out, startling Castiel enough to cause him to dive back into the water. The sound of a dog barking quickly joined the voice. "DEAN! Oh my god, you must really enjoy giving me fucking heart attacks don't you?" Sam groaned loudly, picking up his waterlogged brother.

"A-a boy, rescued me! He was... singing! He had the most beautiful voice!" Dean exclaimed before growing faint and falling back into Sam's arms.

"Seriously Dean, I thing you've swallowed a bit too much seawater... C'mon." He helped his brother up off the sand and towards the castle, unaware that Castiel was still watching them from being a rock. At this point, Gabriel and Bobby had joined him, unfortunately seeing the entire scene unfold before their eyes. Gabriel wanted to pinch Castiel's arm off for what he had done, but he tried hard to remain calm.

"We just oughta forget this whole thing ever happened! The sea king will never know! You wont tell him?" He asked Bobby who shook his head, "Good, I wont tell him! I will stay in one piece!" Gabriel prayed. But as usual, Castiel was paying no attention to him when he started to sing again.

"_I don't know when... I don't know how... but I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see... someday I'll be... PART OF YOUR WORLD!" _Castiel sang out to the prince, wishing he could hear him... But at the moment, it seemed someone else was listening.. Someone who most likely shouldn't have.


	6. Under The Fucking Sea

Meg and Azazel popped up out of the water, their glowing yellow eyes spotting Castiel and his friends, transmitting their signal back to Crowley in his cave. Crowley burst out in a roar of laughter, watching the scene unfold.

"Oh no no no no no no! I can't stand it, it's too easy! The child is in love with a human! And not just ANY human, a PRINCE!" Crowley cackled throwing his hands in the water above him in excitement. "His daddy will LOOVE that.. King Chuck's headstrong, lovesick boy would make a charming addition to my little garden..." Crowley smirked devilishly, his eyes flashing over to the thousands of people who came to him for deals, never paid up, and were trapped forever.

Later on that week, Castiel had gone home, fulfilling his normal duties with his brothers. However, his brothers could clearly tell there was something up with him. Uriel swam over to where Castiel was hiding out, calling out to his brother.

"Castiel dear! Time to come out! You've been in there all morning!" Uriel called and Castiel swam out, but not like he normally did. He was humming, swimming in odd patterns that confused his brothers, and he also had a sea urchin in his hair.

"What is with him lately?" Michael asked, watching Castiel curiously. Castiel ignored him, beginning to swim off when he crashed into his father.

"Oh! Morning daddy!" Castiel purred, putting the sea urchin in God's beard and swimming off, still humming. Castiel's six brothers all swam around their father.

"Oh he's got it bad." Lucifer laughed, watching Castiel.

"What? What's he got?" God asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious daddy?" Balthazar spoke up, "Castiel's in love." God's eyes widened as those words hit his ears. He plucked the sea urchin from his beard and looked at it with strange eyes.

"Castiel... In love?"

Meanwhile, Castiel and Gabriel were out in the garden. Castiel was picking the petals off of flowers and Gabriel was pacing furiously.

"Ok, so far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long!" Gabriel groaned, continuing his wild pacing as petals floated down onto his head.

"Ahh... He loves me... Oh, he loves me not... HE LOVES ME! OHH! I KNEW IT!" Castiel giggled, clutching onto the petal like it was the difference between life and death. Gabriel rolled his eyes and swam up to Castiel's eyeline.

"Castiel, stop talking crazy!" Gabriel pleaded but Castiel quickly ignored him.

"I gotta see him again. Tonight! Adam knows where he lives!" Castiel smiled starting to swim away but Gabriel grabbed his tail fin.

"Castiel! Listen to me for one goddamn second-"

"I'll swim up to his castle! Then Bobby will splash around to get his attention then-"

"DOWN HERE IS YOUR HOME!" Gabriel finally screamed, swimming up to Castiel, his eyes narrowed. Then to help him understand even more, Gabriel struck up a band.

"Castiel, listen to me, the human world is fucked up. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there! _The seaweed is always greener, when you're squinting your eyes to see it. You dream about going up there, but seriously reconsider it. Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things around you, what the fuck more are you looking for?_

_Under the sea! Under the fucking sea! Honey it's better down where it's wetter, listen to me! Up on the shore they work their asses off, under the sun they never stop, while we're devoting full time to floating under the sea._

_Down here all the fish is happy, as off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy, they sad cuz they in the bowl. But fish in the bowl is lucky, they in for a worser fate, one day when the boss get hungry, guess who's gonna be on the plate?_

_What? NO! Under the sea! Under the sea! Nobody beat us, kick our asses, fry us and eat us in fricassee. We what the land folks love to cook, under the sea we off the hook, we got no troubles, life is the bubbles, under the sea!_

_The newt play the flute, the karp play the harp, they bass play the base, and it's soundin sharp. The bass play the brass, the chub play the tub, the nuke is the duke of soul! The ray he can play, the rings on the strings, the trout's rocking out, the black fish she sings. The smelt and the sprat, they know where its at, and oh the blowfish BLOW!"_

In the middle of all this music, dancing, and commotion, Bobby swam through the crowd. He spotted Castiel sitting completely bored in the center of the crowd. Bobby swam up to him, whispering in his ear. "Cas, c'mon, I have something to show you, it's a surprise!" Bobby laughed and Castiel nodded, swimming away with the small yellow fish. But of course, Gabriel didn't notice and kept performing.

"_Under the sea! Under the fucking sea! When the sardine begin the begine, it's music to me! What do they got, fucking sand? We got a sexy crustacean band! Each little clam here know how to jam here, under the sea! Each little slug here cutting a rug here, under the sea! Each little snail here know how to wail here, that's why its hotter under the water, yeah we in luck here down in the muck here, UNDER THE SEA!" _Gabriel ended his song, looking at the empty rock where Castiel once sat.

"Castiel?" Gabriel repeated, all the other fish around him becoming sad and swimming away. "Goddammit... Somebody better nail that asshole's fins to the floor!" Gabriel groaned loudly before his calm was interrupted by a seahorse messenger.

"Gabriel!" The messenger cried, "Gabriel, I've been looking all over for you! I've got an urgent message from the sea king!" Gabriel's eyes widened.

"The sea king?" Gabriel repeated nervously.

"He wants to see you right away! Something about Castiel!" The messenger said before swimming away, leaving Gabriel in complete shock.

"FUCK! He knows!"


End file.
